roleplayofthechupacabrafandomcom-20200214-history
Registered Creatures
These Rp'ers are Registered. Please help the wiki, and Register as soon as you join. Thank you. * Chupacabra Frosty is the creator, of the many animals, that inhabit the world. He is part of the ice spirit race. Frosty will only attack if it is required, but do not kill him! If you kill him, your soul will become his, and you will freeze to death, which you can tell why you freeze to death. * Nightwing Nightwing is a powerful black tom, that can destroy everything in just 5 words. * Codycat Codycat owns Nightwing, quite powerful indeed isn't it when you think about it, right? * Spirit-Crow Spirit-Crow is a Crow, that can summon his pets as any moment in time, to aid him in the battle of the Two-Legs. Spirit-Crow used to be evil, and used to be called Vicious-Crow. Now, that he's free of his bad past, and satan's mind-control. He's willing to help anyone out, even if it means risking his unlimited lifespan. * Wyvern A dangerous draconic beast which is calm at first, but if touched or attacked, it will fight with electric pulses and a combination of hot fire and scalding water from the mouth. Wyvern (who is named Aether) is excellent with flying and gliding through the skies. Very strong and intelligent. Likes to read and make tricky riddles. If killed, the Wyvern's body will not decay. Instead, it will steal the spirit of a passing life form. * Nightshade Nightshade is a mysterious, cunning wolf who wields a large, curved sword (machete). No one knows where she comes from, or why she never speaks of her past. But she is a loyal and kind beast who is always willing to help out and is never cowardly or scared to back down from a fight. She is a warrior to the bone. * Cassie Cassie is a shifty fox whose main skill is archery. Not a lot of people know who she is. However, she is a kind soul and loves to help people out. She has an evil side called Midnight. *Elise Elise is a Shadow, the last of her kind. Her father was a shadow of a dragon, while her mother was a human, making Elise a half-Shadow. Like other Shadows, she can shape-shift, hide easily in the shadows and is inmortal, but due to her human part she can't be harmed by light (but she still can't go near any light source, because of the light's force shield) and she can easily materialize. Elise is mysterious and shy, but around her closest friends she is quite cheerfull and friendly. * Kosh Naranek Kosh is the last of his species. He is a galran feline. His father was the first galran feline and his mother was the second. Like other galran felines he is insanely strong, can only die due to battle damage or explosion. Any other way, he cannot be killed. He also can have a compassionate heart and has decided to dedicate the rest of his life to rediscovering, restoring and archiving lost movies and other movies. He carries a sword called the cho ken. If you agrivate him you just kissed your life goodbye.